Deception
by TheIrrationalWriter
Summary: After their unfortunate hospitalization Arnold and Helga finds themselves in a game of tug of war by their friends who mean well. Tensions flare as the gang plays the blame game on their fellow blondes for their past or is there something more sinister at play. -Deception a tale of trust, betrayal, & deception.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD!**

The rain had just stopped and dissipated into a drizzle. The cruel night breeze blew through the city sending intolerable chills to anyone lingering on the streets below. The homeless huddled around metal drums setting aflame the contents within. The looks on their faces is priceless as they smiled on basking in the warmth of the fire.

Atop the rooftop of a building in downtown Hillwood a silhouette stood at the edge of a tall building. It watched overhead as cars blurred by with their headlights, while the people flooded the sidewalks.

Steam roared through the street's drainage system temporarily blinding tlhe masses below. Footsteps treaded lightly from behind the figure. "You're late," She sighed in desperation mixed with a hint of relief. "you're never on time are you?" She stated with a bit of annoyance.

"I just got back from the dig site in San Lorenzo. I'm sorry I left you and the gang." Responded a males voice. "It won't happen again." The feminine figure walked over to the strong voiced shadow. "The civil war is leaving the country in ruins. Thank God Lorenzo and I got out in time." He stated uneasy. She wrapped her arms around him embracing him while letting out an audible sigh.

He returned the gesture snaking his masculine arms around her waist. "How'd you know I'd be here?" She asked with a smile pressing her head against his chiselled chest. "Lucky guess," He replied back planting a kiss on her forehead. She pursed her lips ready to pout. She had locked eyes with him, her crystal blue eyes intimidating his green ones.

His skin grew hot while sweat ran down the side of his temple. "Phoebe said you'd be here. Gerald and Sid picked us up from the airport an hour ago."

She furrowed an eyebrow while he swept a strand of hair behind her ear. Her long lush blonde curled hair hung freely past her shoulders. The way her eyes sparkled against her porcelain skin underneath the moonlight is beyond the word beauty. Even in a fit of rage or disappointment she's always the epitome of divine design.

He chuckled as he broke away from her stare, gazing at the sensational glow that is the city. "What?" She asked in a enthusiastic tone with a smile. "I missed this view, I miss _us._ " He replied.

A shade of pink crept on her face from her cheeks to the bridge of her nose. Sensing tension between the two she broke away from his embrace.

He found himself disappointed at the sudden lack of contact. She strutted away overlooking the city. "You ended us with your remark remember Arnoldo?" She bellowed in bliss while she leaned forward on the railing. He looked at her in confusion. Just the way she said it she seemed free. Free of anguish, despair, of worries and heartache.

Arnold didn't answer as he struggled to fight off the emotions her simple touch and presence played. He was staring blankly at his old high school flame reliving the past. A constant reminder of the pairs memories.

He reached in his pockets managing a packet of cigarettes and a zippo. He pulled one from the cluster attempting to light it but to no avail. Either the lighter had run out of fluid or the flint had gone bad. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath throwing his zippo to the ground. "Since when did you start smoking?" She asked with a sarcastic tone and a dubious grin.

"Three weeks ago in the Central Highlands of San Lorenzo. They didn't let us drink so here am I now."

She turned to face him narrowing her eyes. "Right, right I forgot about that." She replied back twirling a strand of hair around her index finger seizing his attention with ease. "Did you ever get my letters?" The blonde pondered as she began to shudder as it got colder. With each breath they took small white mists escaped their lips.

"Here take this," He declared shedding his sweater for the girl he loved. "you need it more than I do."

"Listen short-stop that's really sweet of you but I'm fine." She replied back stuttering while her lips turned blue. Without thinking he just tossed the thin white sweater at her. A weak smile crept upon her lips mouthing a _thank_ _you_ in return. "Hey you know what's funny Helga?" He asked resisting the urge to laugh.

"What? That you're always saving me from something?"

"Yeah that too and it reminds me of our first kiss. Remember that day when we checked out that haunted orphanage school for that ghost?"

Just the thought of it sent inexplicable chills up her spine. "God just the thought of it irks me." Helga grumbled as she yawned. He grinned walking over to the emergency staircase on the side of the building. "Come on let's get going," He said with a smirk leading the way. "I don't wanna spend the rest of the night out here."

 _Right let's get a move on,_ she thought. "Wait for me!" She shouted playfully, "Fat chance Pataki! You know the rules, loser buys dinner!" with that being said she brushed past him jumping off the ledge. She closed her eyes feeling the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

A smile crept onto her lips as she gracefully opened her eyes. With such dexterity she grabbed a rail swinging her body onto the platform. She struck a pose crossing her long slender legs. "Took you long enough!" She shouted just as she caught sight of him.

"Hey no fair." He muttered.

"You gotta be faster than that bucko!" He quickened his pace jumping to every platform where the steps ceased and commenced. The sounds of her light yet ironic heavy footsteps followed suit. His meadow green eyes flickered back and forth in search for an escape route.

A smile played his lips. Without warning he jumped over the railing to his impending doom. The sudden feel of dread slapped her in the face. Helga leaned over looking down below with concern. "Are you freaking crazy?" She screamed in full force as she caught eye of him on the other building's fire escape. There she saw him dangling on the rails some stories below. _Jesus Christ is he nuts?_

"I'm not losing this bet!" He spat back with a grin hoisting himself over. She rolled her eyes at his remark continuing on her trek. _Boys will be boys_.. She thought.

She leaned over the guards peering downward. _He's almost to the bottom!_ Her mind screamed. She swept her legs over the guards, taking in a mouthful of air. _This is it!_ Without hesitation she leaped off the edge.

Helga G Pataki spiraled downward like a hawk ready to catch her prey. A whistle hung in the air causing her fellow blonde to look back. He shook his head in defiance like a salmon would in the talons of hawk. In a swift move he leaped off the staircase into the darkness below.

Just as she were to hit the ground she caught a bar of a ladder. "You okay?" Helga called out in concern. No response. "Arnold!" She screamed. Minutes seemingly stretched into hours. Yet she still held onto a tiny shred of hope that he'd be okay. Her eyes shot open at the groans and moans of a man. She hopped on the ladder a number of times setting it free from its place.

Once on the ground she walked in the darkness in search of the source of her contempt. She folded her arms shivering in fear as she neared a large garbage bin. Painful groans filled the air. It got louder and stronger as Helga neared the bin.

She closed her eyes pressing her back against the cold metal bin. Feeling it's wetness soak through her back; she shuddered at the chill traveling up her spine. _You can do this Helga don't be afraid. He's not dead, he's alive. It's all a ruse! Arnoldo a trickster_. Helga pounced on the side with a grin.

Terror struck her like a heart attack. Just as she was about to scream a hand slapped itself over her mouth in prevention. "Ssshhh," A familiar voice whispered, "I already called the cops we gotta get the hell outta here." sudden realization came knocking. She realized it was Arnold her former intended.

Helga nodded as she blinked back the tears beading at the corner of her eyes. "Help me please." Whispered a man's slurred voice. The way his blue eyes pleaded is utter torture. He clutched his chest but at his touch his skin crumpled into a massive cavity. He gasped for air staggering toward the two.

In a blink of an eye he collapsed on the floor. His frantic blue eyes began to drown in a black whirlpool of darkness. He kneeled over him feeling for a pulse. He turned to look at her in sorrow. "He's gone," He whispered, "we gotta get outta here." he declared as rapid footsteps echoed through the passageway.

He grabbed her hand making a mad dash down the alley. "Police freeze!" Bellowed a voice in a demanding tone. In an act of defiance they denied his order. Arnold looked back seeing a muzzle flash. He pushed her to the side hearing the gun go off.

"We got two potential suspects heading West on Wilson Avenue!" Yelled the police officer into his radio running toward the pair.

The splashes of approaching footsteps followed suit in a rhythm. Helga got the sudden urge to look back but she denied it. _Don't do it damn you!_ Both of their minds screamed in unison. Feeling his glare and the squeeze of his hand; a sudden warm fuzzy feeling embraced her insides. "Whatever you do, don't look back Helga." She nodded hesitantly in return.

Trusting his instincts he slowed their pace once they reached the crowds. "Don't look back Helga just keep on walking." He whispered feeling the fear of incarceration melting away. Salty beads of sweat covered him, he slightly felt a stinging sensation. He turned to the right seeing his upper arm been grazed by a bullet.

Sirens blared in the distance while officers on foot patrol ran against the masses. She scanned the area for a fortress of solitude only to be interrupted by Arnold on his phone. "Where the fuck are you?" He harshly whispered into the phone, "They're closing off the blo- yeah okay bye." click. Arnold looked up skyward scanning the area for helicopters and anything out of the ordinary. A whistle ripped through the air. _Crap!_ Arnold's mind screamed.

 _Why do I feel so hot?_ Strangely enough Helga was hit with a wave of confusion. She glared at him while his forehead creased with wrinkles. He glimpsed at his wristwatch while stealing a glance from behind. Roars of an engine hung in the air like a tune. The sound of tires screeching rung in the air; while the smell of burned rubber lingered in their senses.

The screams of the tires came to an abrupt stop. A blue 2010 Dodge Challenger hastily pulled up to the side of the curb. The driver opened the passenger door ,"Get in," he shouted tossing a pistol to Arnold. "or we're all screwed." Gerald yelled as he acted as the driver. Arnold carefully aimed beyond the crowd firing multiple shots. The crowds of people gasped and screamed all the while pushing and shoving.

Helga's head spun. She could hear the alarmed voices surrounding her. She felt giddy as if she might faint. The pristine white sweater is now stained in scarlett. A single hand wrapped itself around her wrist pulling her in. It was Lorenzo seated in the back with a backpack. Her eyes shot open looking at him in a blank stare. She clutched the vehicle refusing to go in. A simple task of pulling her in was now a tug of war. Demands from the peace officers shok out of her trance and she stared back at them.

In one final act of strength Lorenzo pulled her in. Her breathing became rampant as a flash of anxiety poured over her. A hot burning sensation struck her abdomen as if a heated knife pierced her right in the stomach. She reached down feeling the rim of a hole. She winced in pain just as her fingers ventured out to be gentle giants.

Arnold looked back at her crumpled form laying on the back seat with his friend. "You're gonna be okay," He said with fear in his eyes. Gerald handed him a police scanner, he looked away. "whatever you do don't fall asleep." She nodded weakly, whimpering in fright.

Police radio chatter filled the car."Lorenzo you gotta lose them man!" Gerald demanded as he did various turns. Flashing lights of blue and red filled the mirror. _It's now or never dude! Hurry the fuck up man!_

"On it," Lorenzo replied as his turned on his laptop. He quickly began typing in random numbers, keys, and phrases. Much of it didn't make sense to her. He grabbed a small device and flipped it on. "signal jammer is up and running. In an instance the police scanner went dead with staticy noises. "Shutting off engines in three, two, one." He declared as he pushed enter. He looked at the rear window. Gerald had ran through an intersection.

In a flash the cars stopped. The leading squad car had gotten t-boned by a semi. The crash was followed suit by an explosion. "Holy fuck," Lorenzo whispered. The feeling of remorse washed over him. "people died because of me." Gerald eyed him through the rear view mirror. _Fuck man it's better them than us._ He thought.

Arnold turned to look at the two. His face etched with dread. "Lorenzo get Sid on the phone now!" He did as he was told.

Her vision became blurred. Simple breathing now became hard labored breaths. She closed her eyes as tightly as she could; almost as if they'd rip open at any moment. Their words becoming incoherent she panicked. Feeling to numb to speak she accepted defeat.

She opened her eyes locking onto his green ones. Slowly a dark haze began to cloud her vision. She blinked twice seeing their forms drifting further away in this horrid sea of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD!**

 **-NOW ACCEPTING ANONYMOUS REVIEWS :P**

The car came to a screeching halt. Sid looked around in panic as he neared the emergency room entrance. Seconds later Arnold, Lorenzo and Harold cautiously carried her out of the car. "Somebody help us!" Harold cried out with tears beading at his eyes.

The people coming and going gasped in concern. Instantly Sid came in full sprint with his dad in tow. "We'll take it from here." Ray announced quickly, he turned to look at the guys in sympathy. He and another paramedic cautiously lifted her onto an awaiting gurney.

From there they rushed her in. The three of them stood there in awe struck. None of them could come to the conclusion that she had been shot. _No good deed goes unpunished_. Arnold thought. They stood there in silence until Gerald's car pulled to the curb with Phoebe as his passenger. The two have been arguing since they had gotten to the hospital.

Arnold approached the car when a young couple stopped him. "I'm so sorry to see your friend in such a terrible state sweetie." The raven haired female expressed with concern. Without warning she engulfed him in a bear hug. "Hang in there bud." The woman's husband declared, "I'm sure the two of you will reunite." he patted Arnold on the shoulder and continued on his way.

Out popped Phoebe with Gerald in pursuit, who then lowered his head in defeat. Her normal chipper self was etched with dread, anger and rage. She walked over to Arnold in mute. Tension grew between the two as they stood there unnerved. "Where is she?" Phoebe asked with as much fake enthusiasm as possible.

He began to sweat profusely while Phoebe waited for a reply. Tears were forming in her eyes as they readied to be shed. To her dismay he didn't answer. Not even an ounce of respect was shed.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she struggled to find compassion. She locked eyes with him. Her eyes turned into painful slits awaiting a response. He can hear her talking fading away bit by bit. With every beat of his heart he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. With each word she said her voice became distorted in a demon like voice.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Phoebe screamed as she grabbed the collar of his shirt. Without warning she slapped him in the face. His pupils dilated as he took in a gulp of air. Within seconds he collapsed to the ground. Arnold struggled to find his composure as he got to his knees.

His hands wrapped around his neck like a vice grip. The crazed look in his eyes filled his friends with terror. His chest stopped expanding. His nails dug into his flesh. His will and determination struggled to find common ground with reality. He felt his strength give way as he collapsed to the ground.

"He's faking it," Phoebe retorted in a fit of rage. She kicked his body with her foot with such force. Their eyes shot open as they heard a sickening snap that followed suit. _Crap!_ Phoebe thought as her mind ran marathons. Within seconds blood sputtered from his face. His skin turned blue. Phoebe kneeled to touch him as a sudden rush of fear overwhelmed her.

To her surprise his hands were cold as ice. "He's choking!" Lorenzo yelled, "Quick lay him on his side." Harold informed as Gerald ran for help.

The nurses ran rampant within the room looking for said items. "Keep pumping air Cherle," Shouted the doctor as he readied a needle. "blood type AB Negative confirm?" said the doctor expecting reassurance. "Yeah Doc AB Negative."

Instantly after the nurse's response another nurse got the go-ahead to proceed. "Stabilizing now." Said another as she injected her with a needle. "Heart rate is slightly increasing as is blood pressure." Minutes have gone by as the team of medical professionals worked endlessly to control the bleeding.

During the past several minutes Helga dove in and out of consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open rapidly. Her breathing became rampant as she struggled to breathe. An icy fear gripped her senses as she looked beyond the team working on her.

"Shit," said one of the nurses. "no, no, no, no, no."

"We're losing her doc! The heart rate is dropping. Thirty two, twenty nine-" Said one of the nurses as they watched her heart monitor flat-line. "Get the defibs now!" The surgeon yelled helplessly.

Her eyes shot open. The brightness of the light bulbs caused momentary brightness. "Where the hell am I?" She whispered as she rubbed her hands on her arms in an attempt to find warmth. She looked around seeing the team trying to shock back to life. With each try uncertainty grew within the ranks. Worried faces looked on as each shock failed.

She turned to look at her self. Dark circles rimmed her eyes while her skin turned blue. She was covered in blood why medical supplied was strewn around her body. The smell of fresh blood lingered in the cold air.

"Time of death 9:40 p.m., no next of kin listed." The surgeon announced. "Paperwork indicates she wished to be an organ donor." He informed as he set the papers down. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I'm alive num nuts!" She yelled while nobody acknowledged her.

"Ruben tell Shelly we're gonna need a body bag." One of the nurses declared.

She looked around helplessly as she walked through the stands and supplies. With each object she went through a chill filled her being. She saw them go through a pair of double doors where a man in a black trench coat stood. He watched her through the windows with a blank stare. Every movement she made he analyzed.

She stood there in fear as tears began to bead at her eyes. _Helga G. Pataki doesn't cry._ She thought as she clenched her fists in defense. _Yes you do and you will._ A voice echoed within her thoughts. She willed herself not to cry and she hid behind the operating table. She hugged her knees in comfort as she wait for them to return. Despite her will her tears streamed down her face like a majestic river going down a slope.

Minutes seemingly stretched into hours. Suddenly the doors burst open. Burly men appeared with a gurney. There lay open an open body bag. They lifted her body in unison. She got the courage to confront her foe. To her surprise he vanished without a trace. They zipped her body up stopping at the face.

She followed them for what she deemed less than a minute. When a hand touched her shoulder stopped her dead in her tracks. "It's not your time." A soft voice informed.

It was like a bright light that rendered her eyes useless. Her eyes fluttered open as she saw Phoebe towering over her. "What th-,"

"Sshh," Phoebe interrupted, "They said to save your strength for later Helga, the surgeon told us they lost you for a minute." A nurse pulled her away for a second as the duo of the nodded. "Helga I gotta go I'll be back later on in the morning." Within seconds the nurse changed the IV bag. Whatever cocktail concoction it was it seemed to be working. It was only a matter of minutes before she fell asleep.

Gerald looked around at his friends nervously as he dropped the trays of food he was carrying. "Life sucks man," He stated in exasperation. It was 3:03 a.m. the cafeteria was unofficially sanctioned in solitary confinement by the hospitals guests.

"Well that's life for you man." A voice called from behind. Gerald turned to look somewhat annoyed while the others seemed somewhat cheerful by its presence. "Curly!" Phoebe shouted in glee as she ran to give him a hug.

"I missed you guys," He stated with a warm radiant smile as Phoebe retreated back. "and Pheebs it Thad but whatever you say goes." He winked with a smile. "Whatever you say Curls." She replied back with a smirk as she rubbed Gerald's back.

"Gerald they're warriors they're gonna make it."Curly whispered as he laid a hand on Gerald's shoulder. Something within him just snapped. He flung flung the trays off the table causing his friends to groan in protest. He turned to look at Curly only to furrow a brow. "And how would you know that?" He questioned with a bit of resentment as he shook his head.

"Because of the shit they've been through high school." Curly replied back with ease, "Just have a little faith." He declared as he began to walk away. _Have a little faith huh? Go figure!_ Gerald thought as Curly retreated. _Yeah right!_ "Hey," Sid greeted as he stumbled upon Curly. "Nothing much," He replied back, "I'm about to get some grub for us from the steak house you want in?"

"Fuck yeah bro." Sid replied back doing a turnabout. "I'm going with Curly guys we'll be back in a bit." He shouted at the gang as he walked away. "I'm not trying to pry Sid but what the fuck happened."

Sid sighed at his remark. He felt the side of his face burning him with the expectant stare from his friend. A sudden mix of emotions brewed within him. He turned to look at his tormentor who simply narrowed his eyes at him. Curly's amber eyes locked with Sid's hazel ones before Sid turned away.

The silence lasted minutes as they exited the hospital. Curly shook his head in disappointment to his ultimate response. Silence. _Holy crap now he's pissed_. His mind screamed in anticipation. Curly smiled to himself as he watched Sid have a mental break down. He chuckled as he broke his stare.

"Arnold and Helga found a guy bleeding out." Sid replied back a bit nervously. He stuffed his hands in his pockets looking around. "Turns out the guy had some organs missing and died within seconds. Apparently Arnold called the cops and the two ran from them. And right around the time when Gerald pulled up she was struck with a stray bullet." Sid explained as he checked the time.

"Gerald switched out cars with Harold. I told them it was a hunting accident and we found her on dirt road out in the country."

"You wouldn't be lying to now Sid," Curly asked as he shot him a death glare as he opened the door to his car."you've been known to stretch the truth quite a bit dude."

"I swear that's what happened." Sid harshly whispered back as he took in a sigh of relief.

"We're square," Curly announced with a stone like face. Sid smiled weakly at his remark, "for now that is."Curly finished with a smile. Sid's smile quickly formed a grim line. He turned to look at his friend with a worrisome expression. _Fuck me! Fuck me! Never again damn it!_

 **A/N: I WOULD OF UPDATED SOONER BUT I'M EMPLOYED WITH AN ORGANIZATION THAT ACTS AS A DISASTER RELIEF TEAM. MY TEAM WAS ACTIVATED TO RESPOND TO THE CUESTA FIRE INCIDENT LAST WEEK IN SAN LUIS OBISPO CA, AND I JUST GOT BACK. NOT A FIRE-FIGHTER/EMT. [CHAPTERS WILL HAVE NAMES WHEN THEY ARISE FOR NOW THEY'RE ARE JUST NUMBERED]**


	3. Chapter 3

Her muscles ached as she awoke from her slumber. Across from the room the dim glow of 12:44 a.m. glew in the darkness. What day is it? She wondered fidgeting in the bed sheets. Her blue eyes flickered back and forth across the dimly lit room.

The full moon was letting in it's dull lifeless rays through the window. She folded her arms feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen. She groaned in frustration at the sight of tubes leading to the inside of her elbow.

Different emotions brewed within battling for dominance in such a strange land she knew as love.

Pain. Confusion. Fear. All of them run rampant within her, but hopelessness clinged onto her like a coat.

The light sound of her petite best friend snoring caught her off guard. Sudden realization struck her knowing she wasn't alone. The form of a man drooping in his seat is visible in the shadows.

She tried to regain her composure as her body succumbed to pain. "Help" She whimpered, just then the room was filled with brightness. Helga G. Pataki cringed at the lights beaming overhead.

"Where am I?" She asked timidly. Her eyes are now darkened with circles as if she hasn't had an ounce of sleep. "Among friends," Responded a thick sincere voice, coming from the man. His voice sounded so familiar. Who could it be she thought.

The way he dressed was a tell-tale sign of law enforcement. "Ms. Pataki do you have any recollection on the night you were shot?"

"No, I - I, don't remember." She mumbled, as Phoebe had woken from her slumber.. The man signaled Phoebe that it was time to leave.

The feeble Asian girl mouthed an 'I'm sorry' as she left.

"Don't go I hate hospitals." Helga pleaded with a frown. He furrowed an eyebrow in confusion. "Don't worry Ms. Pataki." The man responded, "You're safe here. after all I wouldn't let an old friend hanging." She glanced at the man in chair who in turn, turned out to be Chocolate boy. Her eyes darted back toward the door.

"Listen Helga what's done is done. You know high school.. That ship has sailed." She studied his face with worry.

"Are you feeling okay?" Another voiced asked tossing a paper bag at her. Instantly his eyes shot open thoroughly alarmed while the two chuckled. "Amber I trust that you've already met Robert." He said stealing a glance of the porcelain beauty.

"How long have I been out?" She asked in a whisper. "Hmmmm I don't know about a day and a half?" Robert replied back to his fellow blonde as he checked his PDA. She turned to the doorway seeing a female wearing a scrubs with a clipboard in hand as she checked for vital signs. "I know you're afraid of hospitals so Phoebe requested me as your RN.

She bobbed her head as she took in her surroundings. Not much was too look at. Everything was as white as snow. The only things that stood out were the black La-Z-Boy recliners. Just the sight of the doctors passing by frayed her nerves.

"Don't worry my poetic friend, I'm not gonna hurt you." She informed with a warm smile. "Jax is my brother in law, trust me I wouldn't hurt a fly." Amber gave a small nod in approval, staring at the two deputies within the room.

"Come on dude we've gotta get going." Jax informed as he eyed watch as his received a radio call. "We gotta go right now, they found two bodies in the janitor's closet."

"Right," Robert replied hastily. "I'll see you soon Helga." He concluded dreamily.

"Wait," She called out, "before you go. What happened to Arnold?" She asked in despair. That question stopped him dead in his tracks. "The Feds are looking into him turns out he brought a virus along with him from San Lorenzo. And he's not faring so well." He replied back quickly as he exited her room.

"Shit before I forget," Robert stated as he reappeared in in front of her. "Curly is pressing charges against Phoebe on the behalf of Arnold that is." Robert declared, "You two can have your good byes in a bit."


	4. Chapter 4

Gerald brushed past the hospital staff only to be questioned by police. "I'm here to see a friend." Gerald muttered back while withholding his tongue. "I'm sorry sir but this is area is gonna be closed off in a moments notice." One of Hillwoods finest replied back as he pointed to crime scene investigators taking pictures of the inside of a closet.. "Some prick killed a couple a few hours ago, so don't be mad at me bud."

 _Fucking bastard._ Just as he was about to turn he saw none other than chocolate boy and Robert walking away from a room. "Chocolate boy, Rob! Can you guys help me out. This guy ain't letting me pass!" They turned around waving him in. "Thanks." He muttered under his breath as he past the crowd. "For the record Gerald, call me Jax. I'm sick of that name. I suspect you already know whats your boys situation right?"

"Yeah dude thanks." Gerald replied as he walked into Helga's room. There he found her in her slumbering form. A doctor quickly attended her. "I'll send for a nurse to tell your friend she can come back." He stated before leaving. Gerald nodded in agreement. _Arnold what the fuck did you do._ He thought to himself. _This ain't right._

"She's a fighter," A strange but familiar voice called out from behind. _Rhonda?_ "she will carry on but what of the pieces that remain?" She hinted at Arnold's state. Gerald turned to eye her skeptically. "And what does that mean?" He asked a bit annoyed. She rolled her eyes at his remark as she scoffed. "Whatever you want it to be. You're just looking to be offended anyways." She spat back quietly as Phoebe returned.

"Rhonda! What are you doing here?" Phoebe questioned with excitement in her eyes. "I thought you were in Aspen?!" Rhonda sighed in despair, "Honey I'm everywhere. Besides Aspen isn't the only place rich people go to vacation away."

"Right, right," the feeble asian girl responded. "anyways the doctors say she should be out within a day or two if recovery permits."

Rhonda sighed as her eyes rested on her friend's sleeping form. "And what happened to Arnold?" She questioned as they heard their fellow blonde groan.

Her breath had become shaky, "He uh- he was involved in a car accident Rhonda." Phoebe responded in a skittish demeanor. "Arnold was on the phone with Curly as he was being informed of Helga's _accident_." She fibbed. Just the horrid lie itself was eating away at her innards. There was no way to hide a lie from Rhonda the queen of gossip. Rhonda nodded dejectedly at her reply.

 _Oh say it ain't so. Why did I have to lie. She'll find out sooner than later._

Curly brushed past Gerald aggressively, "Yeah she's right here officer." Curly pointed to Pheebs as a peace officer hand cuffed her. "Ow not so tight I bruise like a fucking peach you fuck." She bawled as she eyed Curly incredulously. The cop tried to lead her out the room without incident but Gerald was beign the stubborn ass that he is and blocked his exit.

"I'm gonna need you to step aside sir." He ordered again and again. To his dismay Gerald wasn't budging.

"What the fuck Cur-" Gerald stated mid-sentence as the cop struck him in his abdomen with the end of his baton. In an instance he fell to the ground in pain. "God damn fuck. I told you to get outta my way." He whispered through gritted teeth.

"What was that for?" Phoebe yelled.

"Obstruction of justice and impeding an arrest you dumb broad." He spat back obviously pissed.. "You know for an asian you sure are dumb. Hell I bet your blonde friend in the bed there is hell of a lot smarter than you." He announced quietly as he walked her out of the room while stating her Miranda rights.

Curly chuckled as Gerald got on his knees, preparing to stand. "What?" Rhonda questioned curiously. "Helga must be hopped up on drugs to sleep through that." He replied back as he wiped away tears of laughter.

Rhonda scoffed at his playfulness. Her attitude hasn't changed must from their eccentric relationship. If it even was considered one to begin with. She crossed her arms in concern as a bit of rage consumed her. _Sid was right. Ms. Goody-two-shoes would lie through her freaking teeth. That little skeeze._ Rhonda thought as she basically called her every name in the book aloud.

Gerald looked at her hurt as he walked away from the room. Within a moments notice the two became enveloped in an awkward silence. Uncomfortable stares became apparent. Soon they stared into oblivion. _Dear God why am I being punished to be here with this creep near me._

"Guys." Sid stated loudly as he caught his breath. Causing the two to be relieved. "They're moving him to a different facility."

"Really where to?" He asked seemingly concerned. As he ran a hand through his jet black hair. _Fuck didn't know it would be this serious. Jesus H Christ._

Sid shrugged his shoulders unsure. "Dunno man the feds are keeping a tight lid on this man."

"What about your father does he know?" Rhonda asked in desperation. Sid shook his head in defeat much to her dismay.

"There's rumors among the staff saying he's going outta state to get better treatment." Sid informed quietly as he looked over at Pataki. He looked over at Curly as he mouthed the word fuck. "While others are saying he's too far gone to improve."

"Fuck it dude I'm beat. I'm going home." Curly informed the duo. "See ya later bro. And to you madame I bid adieu."

"Whatever weirdo." Rhonda replied as she examined her cuticles.

 **A/N -Amber was a college classmate I knew and what this story was fictional due to a writing task appointed by my professor. It is somewhat modified to meet the story needs. I apologize for my absence. Errors will be fixed soon. Updates are coming :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Arnold's eyes fluttered opened. _What day is it?_ Much to his dismay lights glared overhead causing temporary blindness. He took in his surroundings in awe. "He's awake," A female voice called out in alarm as Arnold jolted from his place. Pain pulsed through his chest as he remembered Phoebe's assault. _What a bitch._ He thought. "get the guy from _Homeland_ in here ASAP!."

The tubes and the machines hooked up to him seemed almost painful. _Great now they got me breathing from a tube._ Within seconds a guy donning a black suit appeared at the foot of his bed. "Arnold? is it?" He questioned curiously as the two exchanged cold stares. "What thee fuck were you doing in San Lorenzo? Were you trying to get killed ya dumb bastard?"

He looked at Arnold skeptically as he sat down beside him. "Are you listening bud?" Arnold looked at him fearfully as he took in a deep breath. "Good. You better watch your back," The suit stated menacingly as he pressed his hand on his broken ribs. "because a lot of accidents and suicides are preventable." He stated while applying more and more pressure after each word he uttered.

He winced at his retreating touch not wanting to give him satisfaction. "You know this could of played out differently." He informed as he playfully slapped Arnold's face. Arnold nodded in agreement. "Nurse give him another shot of morphine. My friend here is in a bit of pain." He glanced at his watch and back at the bed ridden accused. "It's about time I get going. See ya later Mr. Shortman." The fed informed as he made his way to the foyer as Sid and Grandpa Phil approached him.

"Nurse!" The elder called out startling a surprised Shelly. "Ooh sorry didn't see you there." Arnold's grandpa stated apologetically. "My poor Arnold looks in pain can you take out that dastardly tube so he can speak again?"

"Of course." Shelly replied as she rearranged her glasses. The two looked away in horror as she started the procedure they deemed painful.

"Now Arnold you may have difficulty talking but thats normal." Shelly informed as she looked at her pager. "Gotta see another patient. You'll be on a mask shortly okay?"

Arnold huffed in response. "I don't need a mask Shelly." He replied back crossing his arms as he greeted his grandpa and Sid. His voice was hoarse. "Very well." Shelly remarked as she jotted it down in her notes.

"Shelly," Arnold called out just before she left. "say hi to Sheena for me."

"Will do." She replied as she exited the room.

"Ooh that reminds me Arnold." Phil chuckled. "That one friend of yours with that one eyebrow wants to meet up with you. You better get dressed."

He furrowed an eyebrow as Phil tried to connect it with a face. "I mean goodness gracious she must've hit every branch when she fell from the ugly tree!" Phil hollered in delight. "Hhhmmmm now lets see she's a blonde with blue eyes related to that bull frog Pataki."

"Helga Pataki?" Arnold called out with a grin as he slid on his pants.

"I suppose so Shortman but my memory isn't too good since Woodstock."

"Sid hand me your phone for a sec?" Arnold called out.

"Sure man." Sid replied as he did what he was told. The blonde fiddled with it before handing it to Phil.

"Jumping jehoshaphat Shortman!"Phil exclaimed in sudden fascination. "She looked better with her mustache and trench coat."

"I don't follow?" Arnold replied as Sid shrugged his shoulders unsure.

"Ah don't worry about it." Phil replied back with a chuckle as he squinted his eyes at the phone.

"She's a fox ain't she grandpa?"

"Of course Arnold she sure is something." He replied back rolling his eyes.

"What?" Arnold called out.

"Well somethings rising but it ain't Jesus." Phil responded as he handed back the phone to Sid.

Arnold groaned at his statement while Sid and Phil laughed endlessly. "Sorry Sid sometimes he's a tad bit crude in his humor."

"Are you kidding me Arnold loosen up your grandpa is a riot." Sid countered. Arnold grinned as the two quieted down. "I guess so." The blonde whispered back.

"Anyways.. Arnold I got some great news." Sid called out as he sat at the edge of his bed. "You're getting released today. The hospital is trying to distant itself from you and the virus. The damn media went crazy last week trying to find out who you were. Right grandpa?"

"I'm not your grandpa." Phil replied somewhat annoyed as Sid turned on the tv. The elder sighed heavily as he starred at his only grandson. Tears began to bead in the corner of his eyes. "After a decade's long struggle the government of San Lorenzo has fallen." A young and beautiful brunette from channel thirteen announced. "The capture of the capital was preceded by the evacuation of American and European citizens in Estrella Verde, along with hundreds of thousands of San Lorenzan citizens associated with the administration."

Arnold's grandpa flopped down on the couch next his cherished grandson. Their eyes widen as they realized what was happening. Muzzle flashes dotted the screen. While piles of rubble from brick and mortar stores and building covered the once popular tourist destination. Burning tires and building illuminated the streets below as fighters moved from cover to cover.

"Arnold your parents are leaving for San Lorenzo soon." He said grief stricken as he choked back sobs. A soothing pat on the back caused him to flinch. "Miles," Grandpa uttered in sorrow. "Stella."

Detecting an awkward family moment Sid bolted to the door as he mouthed something inaudible.

"Hey dad!" Miles bellowed in glee as he threw his arms around his father. "You have nothing to be worried about dad."

"And why is that?" He questioned sarcastically amused.

"We'll be under the protection of the UN," Stella chimed in, "we need to stop the spread of it. Or els-"

"Or else what?" Phil reasoned as he glanced over at Arnold. He sat on the bed staring at the floor not wanting to make eye contact. "Think of the boy for your own sake." He barked in concern. His face etched with worry.

"Dad relax government forces are still fighting the cartels and their politicians." Miles reassured as he rubbed his fathers backside. "The UN doesn't recognize the new government. They're still supplying them for the fight. Justice will prevail dad."

Phil shook his head. "We lost the two of you once Miles." Phil announced as he grabbed his trench coat. "We don't want to lose you again."

"And you won't." Stella reassured.

"For Christ sake look at the tv woman!" Phil whispered in anger. "San Lorenzo is a lost cause you two are square with that tribe you helped." Within seconds he stormed out the room followed by Arnold.

"But the Green Eyed people are in danger!" Stella shouted at the two down the hall. "Arnold!" Stella shouted at the top of her lungs only to see him shake his head in disappointment.

-.- -.-

"And what am I supposed to do?" Helga stated. She groaned into her pillow knowing a negative response was on its way. "I mean I love the boy but is it worth it knowing you can get killed just by hanging around the guy?"

She was met with silence as the girls sat down in a semi circle on the floor. _Answer me! Damn you girls suck!_

Rhonda was on her cell phone was she eyed Phoebe dismissively. She screamed at her driver to appear at the Heyerdahl residence immediately. Her phone chimed again and again signifying a text as it annoyed the group of girls.

Helga looked around studying the faces of her friends. She finally decided to break the silence. "Criminy!" She yelled. "What the hell aren't you people not telling me?!"

Rhonda looked over at Phoebe as the rest of looked around uncomfortably seeking shelter for the obvious storm coming afoot.

"Tell her before it gets worse." Rhonda commanded as she singled out Phoebe.

The feeble asian girl stayed silent as she looked down at the ground. Unsure what to say not wanting to lose her best friend.

"Say what?" Helga commanded as she focused her stare at her best friend.

"Arnold wasn't in an accident Helga." Phoebe muffled. "I kicked him with some steel toe boots I wore." Phoebe whispered almost inaudibly.

"Helga are you okay?" Phoebe called out in concern.

The blonde slowly took a deep breath and signed. "Don't wanna talk about it Pheebs." Helga replied shortly as she grabbed a sweater and headed for the door.

"I did it because he almost got you killed." Phoebe stated tearfully fearing for their friendship. "You need to evaluate your ties with him Helga."

"I wanna be alone right now." Helga replied shortly as she started the trek down the stairs of the Heyerdahl home. Shouting coming from her room erupted soon after. She chose to ignore it. _Why lose a friend over him right?_

"Leaving so soon?" Reba questioned as she spotted Helga by the door.

"I'll be back before dinner Mrs. Heyerdahl." Helga responded with a week smile and tone.

"Do you want Gerald do escort to where it is you're going to honey?"

"No thanks Mrs. H I can handle myself just fine." Helga replied as she exited the Heyerdahl residence. Seconds later Rhonda waltzed out of the house in anger. "Helga I seriously don't think I could ever possibly be friends with that lying little friend of yours anymore."

She shrugged her shoulders dejectedly. _Having one friend lie is one thing but your best friend!?_ "Pierre will drop me off at home. Arnold will be at the pier waiting for you okay?" Rhonda informed as she checked the time.

Within moments Rhonda's chauffeur arrived in mini cooper. The chauffeur courteously ushered the duo in before driving away. She stared out the window while the trees and building blurred by. _I hope your okay Arnold._

-.- -.-

Arnold's head spun as he wondered what laid in store for him. He sat down on the very end of the pier overlooking his reflection. Relaxation finally hit him tenfold. The argument over his parents relief efforts left him in wonderment. The sun just began to set into the horizon.

Light foot steps treaded from behind. "Mind if I sit with you?" Asked an angelic voice with such enthusiasm. He nodded in agreement fighting off the cold.

"So hows your dad doing Lila?" Arnold asked quizzically with a soft smile.

"He's doing pretty good the chemo actually worked this time." Lila insisted. She laid on her back taking in the cool autumn breeze. Her head rested on his lap. She bit her lip as she stared into his meadow green eyes. Dashes of chestnut brown and gold became apparent in his eyes. "Arnold?" She said uneasy. "Where does this leave us."

He sighed at her question. Conflicting feelings poured over him in a storm. Noting she may not even talk to him anymore is one thing.. But he'll be damned by starting a new one with her. _She'd kill me there's nothing to it.. Do I even like her, like her?_ He thought to himself. "Did you get what I asked for?" He asked with a weak smile dismissing her statement.

"Of course," She replied back suavely. "I'm ever so sure I left it at your place." She replied back skyward.

He fiddled with his phone quickly as he could. _And send._ "Thanks Lila," Arnold informed as he stood up. "You should get going before it gets dark. Lots of shady shit is going on in the city."

She nodded timidly as she got to her feet. "Thanks Arnold." Lila replied as she engulfed him in a hug. She stared into his eyes affectionately. His face become hot. She snaked her arms around his neck. "I'll see you soon." Lila whispered shortly as Helga appeared from behind. She pulled away biding good bye as the other blonde neared.

"Hows it going Arnoldo." Helga greeted with a bit of attitude. "What was Lila doing here anyways?" She questioned with curiosity and rage. _Lila little miss perfect.. The source of my contempt with her ever so's and her swooning eyes. All she is is a bonafide slut._

 _"_ Helga I've gotta tell you something. I just don't know if it'll chan-"

"What that you've got a restraining order placed on Phoebe?" Helga yelled not allowing him the chance to talk. Just the site of _her_ drove her to the edge.

"Please would you just listen to me." He pleaded as he inched himself closer to her.

"No I'm just tired of being your side chick when Lila's off whoring around with other guys." She spat back. "Phoebe was right about you. You haven't changed at all."

"If you would stop being a judgmental bitch you'd probably listen." He spat back as he clutched his ribs. The shouting wasn't really helping much.

"You know what Arnoldo," Helga stated dismissively as she began walking away. "I think you're just jealous that everyone's going on with their lives while you're just doing you. Gerald landed a internship with the local newspaper. Leave em alone and let us be." She retorted in a fit of rage. "I never wanna see you again." She breezed past his view. He just stood there contemplating life itself.


	6. Chapter 6

Arnold woke up startled. His alarm clock caused him to nearly jump out his own skin. Getting out of bed was a hassle. Depression hung over him like a cloud. His parents leaving and Helga cutting him out her social life was the last nail in coffin. He felt wired to go back to sleep but it was enough. The coos of Chester calmed his nerves.

He stumbled around in his room looking around for whatever Lila had left him.. _Now where did she put it?_ He wondered as he searched his drawers. _Texting her back is too risky. Let alone calling her._ Arnold rummaged through the items on his desk. Coming across an old photo of Helga and her sister. Her blue heartbreak eyes pierced his soul with attitude. Her long lush hair was braided while a grim line graced her lips. She was obviously pissed at Olga for her _'makeover_ '.

He stuffed the picture in his wallet for safekeeping and he continued his ailing search.

Smiling he stopped his search. He picked up a nearly full bottle of pills. He dumped them on his bed only leaving a small heap of green capsules before him. He singled them out looking for a number inscribed onto it. _2012 there you are!_

Instinct took over. He carefully opened the capsule pulling out a small note. He glanced at only revealing dots. _Hope you're right Lila. "_ Come here Chester," Arnold called out, "good boy." he whispered as he tied the pill to the pigeon's leg. "Take this to Big Al's cafe."

He sauntered over the window staring into the clouds. They were dull and gray. It was rather cold for a bird to be out and about. "Be back fast Chester. It looks like its gonna rain." He let the pigeon go as he saw it struggle against the wind and drizzle. _God forgive me._

 _"_ Who you talking to Shortman?"Phil questioned at the foot of the door.

"No one grandpa." He answered back taking in a deep breath.

"Your parents got ya worried much?" He questioned with a weak grin.

"Yeah you can say that." He fibbed. "they'll come back. They always do."

"Yeah you'r right Shortman." Phil replied back dejectedly. "We leave in an hour to the airport." The look of disbelief and sadness etched his face as he closed the door.

-.- -.-

Helga glanced around as she entered the vicinity of Chez Paris. There she saw Gerald and Phoebe gossiping to themselves in a booth and headed towards them.

"And they not gonna cover the rest of the disappearances?" Phoebe asked Gerald mortified.

"Nah babe," Gerald replied with a mouth full of steak. "they're saying not to cover the hangings of bodies out in the woods. It's bad publicity for the paper and the city.. No one really talks about it."

She shook her head violently as Helga neared the duo. "Whatcha talking about Pheebs?" Helga inquired with a grin.

"This." Gerald replied back smoothly with the news paper in hand. "Front page." Gerald informed. She snatched it as she skimmed through the piece. Her smiled drained from her face. Within the last four years Hillwood has been plagued by disappearances and murders. All that vanished were kids ranging from their infancy years all the way to people in their eighties.

"Some of the victims may be linked to drug traffickers." Gerald stated knowingly. "Still trying to find out the sick bastard behind the organ theft." Helga shuddered at his last remark. The man in the alley haunts her to this day. "The latest deaths is that guy and girl they found in the hospital. "Gerald informed as he called a waiter for the check. "They found cyanide in their systems. Last person they touched was Arnold."

"Are you sure?" Phoebe called out while Helga arched a brow.

Gerald nodded in return. "I hate to say this but I think he had something to do with their deaths." He replied back as he signed a receipt for the waiter. "Thing is the last place a camera had eyes on em when they left the hospital momentarily and returned shortly afterward."

"No way! I can't believe it?" Phoebe exclaimed happily as ever. "Told ya he's been up to nothing good."

"Only thing that doesn't make sense is that cameras went dark when they were last in the building."

"So.." Phoebe trailed off, "it was an inside job." she concluded. "But they except him as the culprit?"

He nodded defeatingly looking skyward.

"When will it end?" Helga said aloud drawing her friends' attention. "It's on the front page.." Helga replied smugly as she pointed to the author's name. "It's a nice piece if I do say so myself."

"Thanks Helga." Gerald responded, "I try to pull the veil this city is putting over everyone's eyes. Till then I just keep getting my ass chewed out by my boss."

His pager went off as they stood up ready to go. "Got a fundraiser to cover right now." Gerald sneered as he held the door open. "I wanna win the pulitzer."

Gerald trailed off crossing the street as he checked his phone. A motorcycle zoomed past him as Gerald shouted obscenities to the two on the bike. The passenger quickly threw something under a black four door sedan trying to pull away from the curb.

 _Holy flying fuck!_ "It's a bomb!" Gerald shouted. The masses of people began to run.

A flash of light and overwhelming blast of sound engulfed their senses. Gerald staggered to his feet, still feeling shaky from the force. The feeling of grit stung him in face and hands. His hearing became impaired. It had felt as if his ears were full of cotton. Everything became a blur. The crunch of broken glass was felt at the bottom of his shoes.

A moment of stillness overloaded the scene. Gawkers stood by being a burden while others tried to help. "Phoebe?" he yelled in anguish. Confusion donned the faces of the swarm of people that tried to get away. His vision became fogged as brush past the people.

A single hand wrapped around his wrist leading his away from the scene. He his body automatically responding to the gesture. He could hear Phoebe's and Helga's alarmed voices. He however couldn't manage to hear what they were saying.

The blonde was on the phone yelling at the dispatcher as Phoebe held onto a distressed Gerald's hand.

Within minutes first responders flooded the scene.

An hour had gone by since the blast. The trio had retreated to Slausen's ice cream parlor. Detectives had worked aggressively from the get go. Getting witness statements and diagrams of what had transpired.

"So who the fuck you think did?" Gerald asked vehement tone to an unsuspecting Rob.

He sighed at his remark and attitude. "For all we know radicals, the mob, or cartels." He replied in a cool manner. Holding off crude comments. "Hell it could even be the works of a professional hit man."

Gerald jotted it down in his notes. Looking at him expectantly.

"For Christ's sake Johanssen, this is off the record." Rob began with a frown. "if you publish the feds will _never_ let you live it down." He declared as he ran his hand in his locks in frustration.

"I'm afraid he's right Gerald." Phoebe concluded as she pushed her glasses closer to her face. "You can single handedly hinder this investigation."

He huffed annoyed. "Fine I won't give it to the higher ups _yet."_

"If the three of you know anything," Rob stated uneasy. "please don't hesitate to call." He reached into his jackets pocket pulling out a business card for the three. _This shit is gonna turn into a federal incident in the next minute._ He thought as he slammed the door shut to Slausens.

Helga sat there quietly sipping on her milkshake. She listened to Gerald's and Phoebe's conversation about conspiracies of the blast. "Can I see your phone Geraldo." She commanded with her hand already out. "Mines is pretty beat up from when I dropped."

"Whatever Pataki." Gerald said with sympathy handing her the phone.

Her eyes automatically closed. Her friends voices looming over helped her regain focus.

"Helga?" Phoebe asked concerned. "What's wrong?

"It was Arnold." The blonde whispered almost inaudibly. "His homing pigeon is in the picture."

"Holy shit." Gerald whispered harshly. "Let me see."

She showed him the screen. His facial features suddenly became cold.

"You've must have took a picture by accident when the blast freaked everyone out." Phoebe concluded as she gripped the bridge of her nose.

"He probably was doing a job for 'Big Gino'." Gerald informed dejectedly. "The only reason why I picked you guys up the other day is because Phoebe told me to.. I don't talk to him anymore."

"We've gotta tell the police." Helga and Phoebe stated in unison.

-.- -.-

"They're gonna have to be a bit shorter Stinky." Curly called out. He was looking down the sights of a AR15. "Collapsible stocks is king. We'll be doing a lot work in close quarters."

"Alrighty Curlmiester," Stinky said in a dignifying manner. "What about you Arnold?" He questioned with his old laid back tone and accent.

"Bring the AKs down south with some AP rounds. The bastards fucking with the supply and demand are gonna have to be dealt with."

"Sure thing Arnold. You, Curly, and Jamie-O are bat shit crazy if you're thinking on going back to San Lorenzo."

Curly shrugged his shoulders as the blonde agreed. "I'll send the rest of the deposit to your joint account with Lila tonight Stinky."

"Sure thing Arnold." Stinky trailed off. "They'll be past customs in two hours and in a week they'll be in a port down way down south."

"Same goes for the five five six. Also pack plate carriers." Curly reminded as he fiddled with his phone. Stinky got a call and was getting an ear full from Lila. He looked at Arnold who was messing with the action of bolt action rifle.

"Fuck, I gotta go see my parents off." Arnold said laying down the gun as he trekked up the stairs of the Peterson residence.

"Arnold!" Curly called out from behind. "We gotta go now." He emphasized with extreme fear and caution.

"What are you talking about?" Arnold replied as he turned to face him.

"You're on the news. A car bomb killed that fed you told me about. We gotta go now!" Curly shouted. "Send the crates today Stinky!"

 **A/N-** Chapters are somewhat short just to give some character development to a certain characters. More characters from the show will have roles to play in the fic and others will be minor as their roles were in the show. So it can explore their world.. Pretty soon the chapters will get more lengthier.. I can't necessarily give away any details of the characters and story as to why it is what it is. Unless you're an eagle eyed reader with a sharp mind as a tack you might see where this fic is going with the clues in place. It's going to be one hell of a roller coaster ride.


	7. Chapter 7

The lights of sirens illuminated the corner where Big Al's cafe stood. It had been over an hour since the police stormed the building. They knew it could've turned bloody in a moments notice. They watched as the police walked his slouching form out. His face and balding head bloodied and bruised. Signifying the third degree. Torture.

Everybody knew not mess with Big Al's endeavors. _'The Gentle Don.'_

"Poor bastard." Curly whispered under his breathe.

Hearing footsteps, from behind Arnold turned coming face to face with Gladhand. The city's disgraced councilman now turned congressmen. For reasons unknown it still alluded him why the people of Hillwood would vote him to a higher office? He peered behind Gladhand seeing he wasn't alone.

"He's with me Arnold." Gladhand reassured. "He has no allegiance with the federal government." He informed as he gestured to a man in a trench coat. His face clean shaven. He tipped his hat at the duo.

Sighing his mind wandered back to Big Al. Four blocks away and he could still smell the stench of misery from him. His heart pounded in his ears as he saw a suit read him what he deemed his rights.

"My friends down at the field office say it's RICO charges. Along with the killing of the DHS agent." The congressman informed as he overlooked the scene. "He was a good asset and a friend." He said half hearted.

"I'm going back down south to clear up the mess _we all_ caused." His focus shifted from guilt ridden to fear. Curly noted it in his voice as he looked around skeptically. "But did it work?" Gladhand questioned with a sincere tone.

Arnold nodded as he inched himself closer to the congressman. "It did we drew most of them out of hiding." Arnold reassured with a soft smile. " _We_ can end it once the dossier is in stateside." Arnold fibbed to a nodding Gladhand.

Gladhand met Curlys burning gaze which was none too kind. Ignoring the tension he pressed him for answers. Minutes seemingly stretched into hours. Paranoia grew from within. It's roots strengthen Curly's distrust of others than himself and Arnold knee deep in shit.

"I'm a man of my word Arnold." Gladhand declared with pride as he readied himself to leave. "An old contact will be waiting for you in San Lorenzo." He informed as he walked away. "I've charted a few planes to get you outta the states. We never met." Gladhand reassured casually. "Kill the two of them." Gladhand informed to his confidant. "We've got to tie up loose ends."

"You think he was followed Curls?" Arnold toyed with a laugh. Noting his disgruntled appearance.

"Whatever man." Curly replied annoyed by Arnold's taunt. "Just because this is your city doesn't mean we'll be safe out here." Curly reasoned with respect. "Do you trust him though?"

He furrowed a brow not knowing where his uncertainty is coming from. "Yeah I do." He reasoned, "Why don't you?"

"He has political immunity Arnold." Curly pressed with attitude. "He has friends in the senate that'll save his ass but where does that leave us."

"It leaves us where it needs to be he contacted us." He muttered. "We're just above it as he is."

Curly shook his head in disappointment. "Being careful isn't always considered paranoia," Curly muttered in return, "never be a creature of habit it gets people killed." he brushed past him as he got into an old beat up F150. Within seconds Arnold seated himself in the passenger seat. He reached into his jacket pulling out three cells phones.

Curly arched a brow as he put the truck in drive. "Prepaid?" Curly inquired with an emotionless tone. Arnold nodded as he fiddled with the phones simultaneously. He set the second phone in call forwarding to automatically call the first one. He sighed heavily thinking of the events leading to his problems in the first place.

Arnold memorized phone two's number just before snapping it in two. He opened the window throwing it out to be smashed by bits by other drivers. The glow from the screen basked his face. He saved the seconds phones number under Pataki. Essentially creating a middleman between phone calls. Making it impossible to get tracked, even by the government.

Letters and phone calls went unanswered at the Heyerdahl residence. Arnold deemed that insulting depsite the fact he called her a _judgmental bitch_. In a way he justified his response. He knew she would've killed him in an instance. Not knowing what held her back left he stumped to this day.

"God I can't see shit with this down pour on us." Curly muttered under his breathe. He turned on the window defroster on high.

-.- -.-

Helga paused and examined herself in front of her full length mirror. _Maybe I should go?_ She thought glumly as she heard the evening news from behind. "A high speed chase ended with a shootout moments ago." She turned to see the police swarming the treeline leading to the forest. "Four police officers have been shot and killed by the perpetrator of the bombing in the city hours ago." Her insides froze into an icy crevice.

The day she disowned him Rhonda made an ultimatum. Lose Phoebe as a friend or get cut out of her social life in whole. Meaning no party invites to her city wide renowned parties and outings. Today was the day that decided their friendships. For some odd feeling she felt no remorse for him. _He deserves it._

A no show would be deemed by Rhonda worse than a slap in the face. More treacherous than none other than Benedict Arnold. "Oh God why do I suffer from second hand hate so much." She cursed under her breath. She gave herself a once over. _Perfect!_ Helga scolded herself. The thought of her past since school eluded her whole. There were times she would be domineering as _big Patty_ but also sickeningly sweet as Lila.

The familiar feeling of being watched filled her being. A sound of an object being settled down on her dresser echoed in the room. She turned around finding herself face to face with Arnold. His shirt was torn covered with blood. "Why so scared?" He teased bitterly as he clutched his chest. With each beat blood pumped out between his fingers. "It's not lethal it didn't hit the lung." He stated calmly with a frown clearly in a bit of pain.

Helga looked at him confused as she fiddled with the numbers of her phone behind her back. "Everything I've done was for nothing." Arnold whispered in despair. He reached into his pockets pulling out a phone. "Here," He informed with a disgruntled tone tossing it onto her bed. "I'll keep in with you through this."

She shook her head in response. "I-I don't want it Football head." Helga spat back quietly. She looked over at her dresser seeing a pistol he laid down moments ago. "Why so scared?" He teased bitterly as he grabbed the gun.

He pointed it accusingly at her as he sat down receiving a phone call. She flinched at the sight of the barrel starring down at her. Dread washed over her causing her to panic. She shook her head violently as streams of tears rolled down her cheeks.

Helga literally felt the minutes of her life ticking away with each word he spoke. With each passing second he argued with the other party. He looked at her with resentment before ending the call. "Today's your lucky day Pataki," Arnold seethed, "You're not getting reunited with your parents today."

A sudden knock on her door caused her to flinch. He turned expectantly to her. She refused to lock eyes with the one person she now considered the devil. The knocking continued again for a brief moment. "Expecting anyone?" Arnold bellowed in a harsh whisper. It paled her to hear the safety click off somewhere from the back of her head.

"Helga it's Phoebe," Her small voice called out in concern. "I heard you crying are you alright?" She inquired in hope.

She turned to look at him in grief. "Send them away." He whispered in return. He walked over to the door gun in hand.

"I'm okay Pheebs, thanks." She replied unconvincingly.

"Are you sure you sound distraught." Phoebe replied knowingly. "This isn't about Arnold is it.?"

She turned to look at Arnold who gave a nodding gesture in return. "I'm okay thanks for asking."

"Okay." Phoebe shouted back unsure. Her footsteps retreated from the door.

"Look," Arnold stated apprehensively. "Everything is not as it seems. Don't believe the lies about me on tv." He informed as he pointed to the news. Sunset arms was besieged by law enforcement officials. They watched as federal agents carried out blocks of money shrink wrapped in whole. _A decade's worth of hard work gone in a flash. Fuck!_

"Is it football head?" Helga questioned with a self satisfied smirk. "You fooled a lot of people but not me Arnoldo." He arched a brow not knowing where this was going. "Each time you leave the country you were handling _Big Al's_ failed endeavors in San Lorenzo and God knows where else!"

He sulked his head in defeat. He thought about what to say but knowing her he'd piss her off. "She was right." Helga muttered under her breathe. His head shot up in an attentive way. "Who was?" He shouted not caring about his presence being known. She willed herself not to cry as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Everything I've done was for the better of _us_ all." He sneered as he slammed the flat screen tv to the floor. The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps filled the room. He made his way to the window. "You and whoever else you're talking to just stepped into a dangerous game." He looked back seeing her broken down in tears. Arnold had never seen her this vulnerable.

The door began to rattle in its place. Gerald's muffled groans could be heard as Kyo cursed in frustration at his futile attempts. The sound of a shell being chambered chilled her to her core. "You'll be with your parents soon enough after all this is over."

With one last kick Gerald unhinged the door from its frame.

"Is that a threat?" She cried out in rage wiping tears from her eyes. Phoebe ran to her practically draining the life from her in a bear hug. Kyo and Gerald ran to the windowsill. He pointed the shotgun off in the darkness. "He's gone." Phoebe's dad informed as he lowered his long-gun.

"Are you okay?" The feeble asian girl inquired in shock. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm okay," Helga spat back obviously shook. "if it wasn't for that gun he would've been wearing that tongue of his as a tie."

Phoebe nodded at her remark. She knew Helga could hold her own given the beat down Patty gave her in freshmen year at their local university. "I called the police but it didn't go through." She informed in sniffles. "He received a call from some girl something about arriving by airplane. They talked about their fuck ups with a rival in San Lorenzo."

"The media was wrong hes not dead. We gotta call the feds." Gerald stated uneasy as he looked out into the darkness. The feeling of being watched hung over him. "They can't sweep this under the rug."

-.- -.-

The fog was about the thickest they ever seen and it only got thicker as the day drew to an end. "You okay?" Curly questioned with concern as he cut through the jungle with a machete. Arnold's demeanor was sluggish and unbearable to look at. His blood soaked shirt smelled like rotting meat let alone his wound. Knowing the crap the two been through before it was just another day. "Therapy working?" He called out in hesitation.

Arnold nodded half hearted as he torn his shirt at collar stopping at his chest. Just the sound of them squirming around in his flesh would even drive Curly insane. He dared not to look at this foreign infestation. "Yeah have a look see for your self."Arnold replied dazed.

"Fuck you dude. I may be some a tad eccentric fool Arnold." Curly replied amused turning around. "But that's where I draw the line." The sight of a maggot writhing around from the hole shook him to his core. His mouth began to salivate while the disgusting and almost painful bugle made its way up in his throat. He rushed past him into the bushes as he emptied his contents onto the ground. The smell of digested stench filled the air.

He covered the vomit with dirt. "Not cool!" Curly screamed at the top of his lungs. He brushed past him yelling obscenities with no end. "First we get shot out of the fucking sky two days ago and now you pull this shit on me. Unbelievable!"

"Curly it was a joke." Arnold reasoned as he popped a pill in his mouth. "I'm sorry Thad."

"Don't ever call me by my birth name you fuck." Curly spat back as they neared a small clearing. "It's getting late," He informed changing the subject. "We'll set up camp here and leave an hour before first light."

Arnold nodded in agreement. Within minutes they had setup a small dome shaped tent. "I'll start the fire." Curly stated smugly leaving the camp site. Arnold watched his slowly disappearing form fade away. He retreated into the tent laying down on his sleeping bag.

The sounds from the jungle were mute in a peaceful tone. He closed his eyes in wonderment. Relaxation finally took hold since his stressful days began to fade away. An hour must've past. He dove in and out of consciousnesses. The sound of a twig breaking broke him out of the trance.

He paused for a second thinking if it were friend or foe. Minutes had gone by as he lay there staring at the tents zippered entrance. Something scurried past the tent. "What the heck?" He whispered as he grabbed a knife. The noise faded in and out as it gradually neared the tent.

Within seconds it was within a stones toss from him. He sat there ready to strike. He shifted his stance as his sleeping bag made a ruffled sound. He unzipped the tent. He looked around in the distance. "Arnold." Curly's voice called out.

A hand wrapped around his mouth. "Ssshhh." Curly cooed. "I heard it too." He informed clicking of the safety of his pistol. "We're on the wrong side of the jungle. We need to get to Rio Claro. We gotta leave now."

The sound of duff being rustled unnerved them both. They locked eyes giving each other a reassuring nod. "Run." Curly screamed. He made a made dash for the treeline leaving the blonde in shock. A horrifying screech filled the air like no other. He trailed after him to no avail. Footsteps from behind followed suit in a rhythm.

-.- -.-

Two days had past since Arnold's brief period of insanity. On the day of the bombing a spontaneous fire had burned Sunset Arms to a crisp along with its secrets left behind. All that was left standing was the shell of its former self.

The random incident fueled uncertainty in Hillwood. Many residents demanded justice in the form of autopsy records or a death certificate. Now the former tenants were left to fend for themselves in a world of uncertainty. Arnold's grandparents had moved to Casa Paradiso in Florida.

The public's attempt proved unfruitful. Adding more fuel to the fire three CDC agents operating in Hillwood were found dead. The cause of death was inconclusive. Gerald and Helga's attempt to uncover the truth went in vain. Due to her artistic way with words she had got a job working with Gerald. He tried to be happy for her but getting hired on on the spot caused envy in secrecy..

Just to save face he cheered her on with smiles and compliments. Gerald walked into the vicinity of Dolly's Donuts. There he found a booth where Helga and a few of the girls gossiping to themselves. "What's popping ladies." Gerald greeted with a smile as he slide into the booth. "Page three." Sheena commanded as she bit into her donut.

"Big Al commits suicide?" Gerald said aloud with a confused frown. "What the hell? I thought they put him on suicide watch."

"They did," Nadine informed sipping her coffee. "but they must've gotten to him when the guards made their rounds."

Gerald arched a brow obviously not taking her word. "They?"

"Yes they." Nadine replied, "Who gets stabbed forty eight times and slits their own throat."

"So they're calling it a suicide?" Gerald questioned shaking his head. To his dismay Nadine nodded in defeat.

"Ginos' taking over what Big Al left him." Helga declared with a sigh. "Still haven't heard from Kat.." Helga stated in a worried tone.

"This thing is only gonna get bloodier." Gerald replied back staring at the ceiling. "Phoebe's working late again.." He said dismissively. _Guess the interview ain't happening._

"What does she work in?" Nadine inquired with a yawn.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno she never talks about work.. She just separates work from home. I'll be back gonna use the restroom."

Helga nodded timidly. She starred at her phone he left her days before. Knowing that he was a die hard survivalist since the day they roughed it in the woods... She knew he was alive. The day since the incident she couldn't rid herself of his green eyes. Sadness and fear etched into them both. _Maybe he was delirious?_

"You okay Helga?" Sheena asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." She lamented.

A phone rang suddenly surprising an inattentive Helga. "Hot date?" She toyed playing with the coffee straw of her cup.

"Peapod is taking me out on a date," The bronze skinned girl gushed with excitement. "to see Evil Twin 5."

Sheena sighed as Nadine bided adieu. She watched them walk away to the curb out of sight. She wished she hadn't gone away. Everybody was busy starting their lives with the ones they crushed on. While Lorenzo friend-zoned her just days ago. Adding insult to injury he had come up with a ludicrous idea that she was after his family fortune.

"Sheena," Helga called out obviously tired from her day. "So do you got any names?"

"Yeah Fuzzy Slippers usually supplies me an ounce every week." Sheena whispered as she scanned the area.

"Fuzzy?" Helga stated incredulously, "I thought he was a myth."

She shook her head in discord letting out a chuckle. "Fuzzy Slippers is a branch of individuals out on the black market." Sheena droned sipping her milkshake. "They follow no one. They set up the supply and demand in the Pacific Northwest. Only a few had ties to Big Al."

Helga sighed staring down at her friend in disappointment. "Sheena I need real names." She stressed in urgency. "So all this connects to Big Al in some way?"

"You wanna know my dealer's name talk to Mickey the weasel." Sheena stated flatly as she stood up. "These guys are bigger than Al in this giant scheme. I gotta go Helga they're here."

"Wait," She demanded with sorrow. "Who's here?" She asked as she looked around the area.

"The info you seek is on the deep web." Sheena whispered harshly. "Use Tor that's how they market themselves or by word of mouth."


End file.
